herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sven (Happy Feet Two)
Sven is the tritagonist in Happy Feet Two. He is a male Atlantic Puffin who is temporarily mistaken for a penguin and was escaped from the humans because he thought the humans were going to eat him. He was idolozed by all of the adélie penguins and Lovelace until he revealed his true species, making the penguins upset and angry at him for his lies. However, Sven is forgiven by all at the end, and becomes a close friend of Erik and Mumble. He is voiced by Hank Azaria. Biography Early life Sven lived on some part from the North hemisphere, possibly in Scandinavia, as he speaks with Scandinavian accent. One day his homeland melted (the winter was possibly over) and he flew away. However, Sven was sucked into a tornado and ended up at Arctic in the middle of the ocean, on a ice block with several polar bears, which attempted to eat him. An orca came and ate the polar bears, but left Sven in drift at the ocean. He apparently was very hurt. He was soon found by humans, who rescued and healed him. Some time later, the humans found Lovelace in an oil spill, and rescued him. Lovelace then met Sven, and they became good friends. Sven was happy to have a friend, as he was been so lonely and afraid, since humans cannot understand what he says. However, afraid Lovelace wouldn't accept him for being from different species, Sven tricked Lovelace by saying he was a penguin as well, and that he flies due to special powers. Someday, while Lovelace was dancing for the humans (like Mumble does), Sven was following a "good smell" and then he saw the humans eating chickens. Sven thought they were going to eat him as well (as he was a bird as well), and then he flew far, followed by Lovelace. They soon ended up at Adélie-Land, where Lovelace, believing that Sven is a penguin, ended up involuntarily tricking the adélie penguins into thinking Sven is a penguin. Sven soon became very popular at there, and was soon seen as some kind of super hero. Happy Feet Two Sven is first seen when Ramón, Erik, Atticus, Boadicea, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul go watch Lovelace's show, where Lovelace presents officially Sven to all Adelie-Land. After Sven caught the females' attention, Ramón got jealous and wanted to ruin his show, forcing Lovelace to call the security to take Ramón away, despite their friendship. Because of this, Sven briefly lost his will to sing his history to the penguins, until Erik passed through the security and asked Sven if his history was about fly, as Erik was impressed with the fact that a "penguin could fly". After Sven asked Erik his name, and Erik replied, Sven bluntly told there was several brave warrior named after Erik on his homeland. Soon, Sven regained his will to sing his history, and so he did, with Lovelace's help. After singing his history, Sven shows pity towards Ramón, as he wanted a mate and Sven caught all the females attention. Sven then put himself to teach Ramón another thing that Sven invented, named "Sventhink" and that he will it, it will be his. Ramón, still jealous of Sven, was a bit reluctant at first, but ended up accepting it. While Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul watches Ramón to think, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble (looking for Erik, Atticus and Boadicea) as a girl. Ramón calls the security to trap Mumble, and he sees a female adélie penguin named Carmen, and Ramón falls in love with her. While Ramón unsuccessfully tries to win Carmen's heart, Mumble is forced to bring Erik, Atticus and Boadicea home. Erik is at first stubbornly reluctant, but Sven convinces him to not care for the children laughing at him. Erik accepts back home, when Sven caught his thoughts, making him almost forgets Mumble's presence and importance in his life. Later on, Emperor Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélies penguins as they can. After Boadicea arrives with the adélies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins (while Sven hides himself, still afraid of humans). However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset and angry at him, especially Erik. Sven tried to apologize, but nobody wanted to talk to him. Mumble then realized if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, thus finally winning Carmen's heart. However, now the only penguins to be free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. Mumble shows pity and compassion towards Sven, and invites him to dance with them. Soon, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort of stairway to the top off the glacier. They penguins are now free, and they all forgives Sven who starts living with them. Erik forgives Sven as well, and Sven becomes a close friend of Erik and Mumble. The movie ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home. Personality Sven is a good-hearted, yet lonely and insecure puffin, which led him to trick the penguins into thinking Sven is a penguin, as he was afraid they would not accept him if he was from different species. He never had bad intentions, and genuinely wanted to help the penguins. He also cared a lot for his friends, especially Erik, whom touch Sven on his heart, as he believed him. Sven sees the penguins as his family, and when they all was angry at him for lying and told him to go, Sven's feelings were deeply hurted. Even with the penguins at him, Sven still wanted to help them. However, everything is okay now, as he is later forgiven by everyone. Despite his fear of humans, Sven has also shown that he can be heroic and brave. When he fought the polar bears, he did not shown fear, and he even jokingly said "hello" to them. Sven is even more insecure when he is alone. Sven has a very sweet heart, and is always ready to protect the penguins and give them a hand. He also possesses a very optimistic demeanor, though he does not possesses faith on himself due to his insecurity. Sven is also very loving and emotional. He loved the family the penguins gave him am thanked them, before flying away, as everyone was angry at him (apparently with the exception of Mumble, who shown pity towards him). Sven was shown to be very happy when Mumble invited him to dance. He sees the penguins as his family, and possible wants to be a "honorary penguin". Sven is also quite selfless, as seen when he attempted to save Erik from falling into the Doomberg. However, Sven's courage has its limits, as he was visibly frightened of teaching flying to the penguins, as he knew they could not fly. He reluctantly accepted, afraid of what the penguins would think of him if they knew he was lying. However, Sven decided to confess the truth, as he realized he could not keep it in secret forever. Sven is also extremely respectful towards woman, though this makes him somewhat flirtatious. He also has attraction to beautiful female penguins, like Gloria, as he flirted with her (rather shamelessly) when Mumble asked him to give her some fish. He is also a very charismatic and comical character. Of all his friends, the one who Sven seems to care the most was Erik, who Sven even called as "brave". Due to his Scandinavian accent, Sven calls Erik as "Irik". At the end, Sven used the term both due to his accent and as a affectionate name. Sven seems to appreciate Erik's bravery, even stating that he will become a warrior someday. Seg also seems to appreciate it from Mumble, stating Mumble as a "great warrior", and that Erik will be just like his father. Overall, Sven is friendly, sweet, loving, and a loyal friend to have. Though he doesn't possesses much faith on himself, he seems to possesses a lot of faith on his friends, and can also be encouraging, advising Lovelace to not keep his feelings inside him, and when he convinced Erik to go home with his father. Appearence Sven is a puffin, possibly from a North Eastern Atlantic colony. He has a rainbow-colored beak, similiar to the Atlantic puffin, and has a crack on the right side of the beak, closed by what seems to be staples. He also has two tufts on the back of his head which is similar to the tufted or crested puffin. Relationships Erik Coming soon! Mumble Coming soon! Lovelace Coming soon! Atticus and Bo Coming soon! Ramón Coming soon! Gloria Coming soon! Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul Coming soon! Seymour Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Trivia * Sven has a small tuft blonde hair on his head though Atlantic puffins as a species do not. Tufted puffins, however, do have modified feathers on their head that look similar to hair. He could be a mix between the two (a hybrid) or the blonde hair could refer to his Scandinavian heritage since he talks about his lost homeland. Puffins nearly yearly on the Faroe Islands (Denmark) though these numbers have dwindled due to the lack of food in the area and it is possible that Sven came from these islands. The fact that Sven is a name typically associated with being Scandinavian, supports this theory of coming from the Faroe Islands. This blond hair may also possibly be birth defects. * Sven always says "Papa Oom Mow Mow". * He likes to eat fish, as it is a staple for most Puffins. * Due to his Scandinavian accent, Sven has trouble pronouncing others' names. For example, he calls Erik and Mumble as "Irik" and "Mumbly", respectively. * In the brazilian dub version, which Mumble is called "Mano", Sven pronouncs his name correctly. However, he keeps calling "Erik" as "Irik". Navigation Category:Important Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Pacifists Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Liars Category:Brutes Category:Insecure Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Genius Category:Nurturer Category:Famous Category:Role Models Category:Honest Category:Optimists Category:Self-Aware Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Category:False Antagonist Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Predators Category:Outright Category:Incompetent Category:Strategists Category:Comic Relief Category:Tricksters Category:Hope Bringer Category:Arrogant Category:Merfolk